


i'll see you (when tomorrow comes)

by jojo_saltzman



Series: Chaubrey Week 2020 [1]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Chaubrey Week, Chaubrey Week 2020, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: Written for day one of Chaubrey Week. Prompt: Flirting/"Are you hitting on me?"
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Aubrey Posen
Series: Chaubrey Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	i'll see you (when tomorrow comes)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Flirting/"Are you hitting on me?"

Aubrey Posen does _not_ flirt.

She never practically enjoyed the aspects of flirting, whether it be giving or receiving. She always found it unnecessary and a waste of her precious time that she could spent otherwise. If somebody was attracted to her, she would rather have them get to the point instead of chatty conversation that could take hours, taking away time from any potential touching that could happen instead of her trying to fake laugh at yet another pick-up line. 

Seriously, pick-up lines should be banned, in her opinion.

Another large contributor to her hate for flirting is that Aubrey absolutely _sucks_ at it. Even though, it is painful to admit because _Posens do not suck at anything_ , facts are facts. And Aubrey lives by facts. 

Her attempts at flirting has been few and far between affair. Contrary to popular beliefs, Aubrey doesn’t like doing things she’s not good at. She tongue-tied and flabbergasted at best and downright awkward and flushed at worst.

Besides her laser focus and high expectation throughout her life, she doesn’t have time for relationship. 

She never really found the right person who she wanted to impress enough to make room in her busy schedule.

In middle school, boys have been the furthest thing from her mind, unlike many of her classmates that started to go ‘boy-crazy’ as her mother described, Aubrey kept to herself and her books. It helped that most boys still expressed their feelings through being mean and being generally disgusted by girls so Aubrey was left alone to focus on her studies.

Things started to change in High School.

Anthony Williams grew up two houses down from Aubrey. He was a chubby little kid with thick glasses and hand-me-down clothes from her two older brothers and raised by a single mom. Aubrey remembers his father had been in a freak accident when they were little, leaving his wife to take on two jobs to keep the family afloat. He was nice and sweet, unlike most boys his age and after spending the whole summer at basketball camp in their sophomore year, Anthony came back at a towering 6’1 ft with dirty blond hair and the girls in their class _lost_ their minds.

Aubrey was not impressed.

Girls would practically hang on his arms as soon as Anthony was in sight, his newly earned basketball team jersey on his chest just icing on the cake.

He was the one who approached her before homeroom on a Wednesday morning. She was pulling her books for the day out of her locker when Anthony leaned against the locker beside hers and flashed her a smile.

“Are you lost?”

Her eyebrows furrowed deeply in confusion at the stupid question. They have been going here for the last two years now so no, Aubrey was not lost.

“Um.”

“Can you give me directions to your heart?”

The lame pick-up line needed a few seconds to take affect and when it did, Aubrey never rolled her eyes harder in her life. So instead of blushing and throwing herself at him like he was expecting, she slammed her locker door shut and turned on her heel without a word and left the boy watching after her in confusion.

 _Serves him right after thinking she is so easy_ Aubrey thought as she let a small smile play on her lips when she rounded the corner.

Marco Adams tried his luck at her first high school party right after winning the beer pong match against his friends, smiling at her drunkenly and slurring his words then proceeding to spill his drink down the front of her shirt.

Her first kiss was with Justin Westley after following her around like a love sick puppy for months after the teacher partnered them for an assignment. Aubrey was used to be the one who had to do most of the work (preferred it that way, actually) and that added freedom and a guaranteed good grade made Justin’s eyes gloss over whenever Aubrey walked into class. He didn’t approach her with pick-up lines which made Aubrey not hate him automatically.

Quite frankly, Aubrey was curious. The girls in her grade had their first kisses already, gushing about it every chance they got all over school and Aubrey had never even held hands with a boy. She never felt like she was missing anything but wasn’t she supposed to have her first kiss before she turned 16?

So, Aubrey let him pull her to the side of his house when she went over for the project and let him kiss her with entirely too much tongue.

* * *

She met Stacie Conrad the summer before her senior year at her family lake house in Georgia, Atlanta. Stacie lived directly across the lake, spending almost the entire summer on the shore sunbathing in a deep red bikini and sunglasses. She was tall and unfairly attractive, with a charm like no other. Aubrey never felt a pull towards anybody before but something about Stacie made her look.

And Aubrey didn’t quite know what to do when Stacie seemingly noticed her staring.

Stacie’s house was a two stories mansion that served as the perfect place for the annual 4th of July party. Everybody around the neighborhood was invited, including the Posens and for the first time in her life Aubrey’s palms started to sweat. The parents and kids started to separate as the evening progressed, the adults opting to stay in the backyard handling the barbeque while the teenagers all moved to the lake.

Aubrey tugged on her blue bikini self-consciously looking around the older girls with beach-ready bodies and guys with defined muscles jumping into the water. Her beer that her father graciously let her have was now lukewarm and bitter as she took a sip and grimaced.

“Taste bad?”

The teasing voice said behind her and Aubrey wheeled around, coming face to face with her signature red bikini clad Stacie, carrying two glasses of whiskey on the rocks.

Now, Aubrey is proud of her knowledge of the English language. According to her Mother she had said her first words at 9 months old and has never shut up since then. Even though, more often than not her impressive vocabulary skill made her a target for bullying and labelling her ‘know-it-all’, Aubrey has never shied away from the fact that she knew what she was talking about.

Well, until now. Because suddenly, Aubrey has no idea what to say.

“Umm…”

Stacie’s smirk deepened at the hesitation and nervousness that swept through her voice and her eyes shined with mischief.

“Because I have something that tastes so much better.”

The purr and the added batted eyelashes caused Aubrey’s whole body to flush deep red and her jaw to slack visibly. Nobody has ever flirted with her like that before, so unashamedly transparent that Aubrey felt her mouth dry. Satisfied with the reaction she managed to pull out from the blonde, Stacie let out a laugh and thrusted one of the glasses towards Aubrey.

“Here. I actually meant this.” Stacie said, making sure Aubrey caught as she checked her out. “Or did I?”

Aubrey was unable to do anything but watch as Stacie walked around her toward the lake but not before throwing her a wink.

Aubrey came to find out that Stacie was a pro at flirting. She knew the amount to give to keep the person wanting more and when to pull back when it was too much. A soft touch here, sparkling brown eyes there and Aubrey fell hard.

They dated all through the summer in secret. Running into the woods hand in hand and making out against a big oak tree that they claimed it was theirs. Carving their names into the trunk like in romance movies, stargazing late at night on the shore, whispered promises and declaration of young love in Stacie’s bed that kept them up all night.

And Aubrey blinked and the summer was over. Just like that.

They parted ways promising to remain friends. Stacie had a completely different life hundreds of miles away from Aubrey and neither of them were naïve enough to pretend that they could maintain a relationship while their future loomed closer and closer each day. The decision had been heartbreaking, clinging onto each other when Posens packed their backs into their car, ready to go. Hiding her face into Stacie’s hair, Aubrey kissed the soft skin under her lips gently, silently promising that they will see each other again.

Stacie showed her how to love and how to feel to be loved and Aubrey will be forever grateful.

But Aubrey swore to herself that she would never feel love as strong and deep as she did for Stacie Conrad.

Until Chloe Beale came along.

* * *

Aubrey had seen her around campus before, her bubbly personality and insanely attractive features hard to miss when Chloe walks by her dorm room every day to the end of the hallway where she lives. And Aubrey tries to not stare, she really does but somehow her eyes always seems to find the bubbly redhead in the crowd. Or the cafeteria. Or the showers.

It is no wonder to Aubrey that Chloe has her fair share of suitors waiting in line for a chance to be with her. Boys, girls and Aubrey notes with absolute disgust even a couple of professors’ heads turns when Chloe walks by. Aubrey feels a strange sense of protectiveness flare in her whenever that happens (which is thankfully not a lot) even though, she is pretty sure Chloe doesn’t even know she exist.

They share a couple of classes a week and Aubrey smiles when Chloe turns out to be an active participant, eagerly answering difficult questions that their teachers throw at them and collecting more admirers when she proves that just because she’s beautiful, she’s not dumb.

And if Aubrey’s attention wasn’t solemnly focused on Chloe Beale from the moment she saw her at the Activities Fair on their first day, she would have sensed the overwhelmed brunette creeping up behind her before she threw her arms around her with a shriek.

Aubrey yelped at the fact that she was now five inches off the ground with a stranger’s arms holding her hostage before she was spun around and tackled into another hug.

But as soon as her face was being pushed into soft hair, the familiar scent that she hadn’t smelled in over a year assaulted her mind with memories of sun kissed skin and vanilla lotion.

“Stacie.” Aubrey breathed out.

Stacie giggled into her neck and squeezes her tighter. “Missed me?”

It doesn’t take long for Stacie to find out Aubrey’s crush on Chloe.

The classroom is quiet and reserved as the professor presents their study schedule for the year and Aubrey doesn’t hear a word. Normally she would be hanging on every word, scribbling down notes as fast as she can before the teacher changes slides but Aubrey can’t seem to function when a familiar redhead walks through the door and sits down two rows down from the brunette.

She can feel Stacie’s curious eyes burning into the side of her head from beside her.

Suddenly there’s a knock on the door and as soon as the TA pokes his head through the door and asks for their professor’s attention, Stacie turns to her. 

“Okay, who’s the girl?” If Aubrey would’ve paid attention to her, she would have seen Stacie’s entirely too inappropriate smirk.

“Hm?”

Stacie rolls her eyes. “The girl you’ve been staring at for the last 10 minutes?”

“What? I wasn’t staring.”

“Aubrey…You’re chewing your pen.”

After coming to a realization that her pen is in fact in her mouth, Aubrey ranches it out and shudders thinking about the million bacteria that has now transferred into her mouth.

“I wasn’t staring.” She says stubbornly.

“You were two seconds away from twirling your hair around your finger like a school girl with a crush.” Stacie say, resting her chin on her fist on the table and pretending like she’s swooning. “Do you know her name? She’s hot.”

“It’s Chloe…I guess.”

“Mhm, you guess.” Stacie smirks, “Go talk to her after class.”

“What? No, I’m not gonna talk to her.” Aubrey forces her gaze down to her paper.

“Why not? Maybe she’s single. It’s been a while since you got laid and she looks like the perfect candidate.”

Maybe Aubrey should find this conversation to be slightly awkward given their shared history but their transition from girlfriends to friends have been easier than breathing. Still, Aubrey has manners.

“Stacie!”

“What?”

“I am not having this conversation.”

* * *

When the semester starts to drown her completely, Stacie finds a faceless frat party and basically drags her out the door to unwind.

“I’m gonna grab you a drink.” Stacie says, brushing her hand down Aubrey’s back soothingly when they arrive. “The usual? On the rocks?”

Aubrey nods. “Please.”

Stacie smiles gently at the blonde before disappearing into the crowd to find where the alcohol is stacked for the night. The house is big with the furniture pushed to the walls to create the dancefloor in the living room, red solo cups and dancing bodies pressed tightly against each other while the bass thumps deeply in her chest. Aubrey is struggling to find a familiar face until flaming red hair catches her attention near the patio, leaning back against the wall beside the door.

But Chloe’s eyes are already on her.

Their eyes meet across the room and Aubrey fights down the shiver that runs down her spine as ocean blue eyes check her out. A pink tongue peeks out between lushes lips to swipe across the surface and Aubrey’s fingers flexes at her side, nails digging into her palms. She’s pretty sure her heart beats louder than the music coming from the massive speakers and she hopes Chloe can’t actually hear it.

When Stacie comes back to her side, Aubrey sighs in relief and immediately takes the cup from her and takes a long sip of the whiskey to smooth her nerves.

“Damn, girl.” Stacie whoops. “What’s gotten into you?”

Aubrey’s eyes involuntarily flicker to the patio and her breath gets stuck in her throat when she finds that ocean blues still watching her intensely. Stacie follows her eyesight and purse her lips together.

“You need to flirt back. Like right now.”

“What?” Aubrey whips her head to Stacie as the brunette moves in front of her but makes sure that Aubrey can still see Chloe over her shoulder.

“You need to let her know that you are interested. Flirt with your eyes, bite your lip, check her out.” Stacie raises her eyebrows pointedly. “Just do something.” She looks over her shoulder before she turns back to Aubrey.

Aubrey’s mouth opens and closes uncertainly. “Stace, I don’t know how to do any of those.”

“Please.” Stacie puffs out and waves a dismissive hand. “You didn’t get all of this for doing nothing.” Stacie rubs her hands down her front suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.

“That was all you.” Aubrey rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

“Not true. You were pretty cute.” Stacie pretends to gush and pinches her cheek. If looks could kill…

“This is stupid.” Aubrey murmurs and moves to walk away but Stacie grabs her arm and pulls her back. Her eyes soften in sympathy as she looks at Aubrey.

“Look, I can see that you really like this girl. And she seems to like you too.” Aubrey lowers her arms and Stacie’s smirk comes back full force. “Now you just need to reel her in, hook her.”

The corner of her lips starts to stretch upward despite her effort to fight it and a smile blossoms on her face at the ridiculousness that is her best friend. “I’m pretty sure she’s not a fish.”

“You can be pescatarian and just eat her – “

Aubrey swats at her arms before Stacie could finish her sentence, making the brunette chuckle in delight. “Alright, alright. Now is she still looking?”

Aubrey swallows suddenly, her nerves reappearing again and cautiously glances over Stacie’s shoulder to the patio to see Chloe in the same spot. The redhead must’ve felt her gaze because her eyes immediately finds Aubrey’s and sends her a small smile.

“Mhm.” Aubrey’s head bobs up and down jerkily.

“Good.” Stacie says. “Now wink at her.”

Gathering all her remaining courage, Aubrey sends the redhead a slightly awkward wink and she wants to face-palm when it doesn’t come out perfect. However, when she looks back, her heart soars when Chloe chuckles in the distance and starts coming over.

She’s coming over.

Aubrey’s eyes widen in panic and Stacie frowns at the sudden change.

“What’s wrong? She didn’t like it?” The brunette moves to turn over to look for herself but Aubrey stops her, her fingers digging into Stacie’s forearm almost painfully.

“Oh my god, she’s coming here.” Aubrey hisses and releases the brunette, pushing her away. “You need to go!” Stacie stumbles slightly at the force but she’s grins and slaps Aubrey’s behind when she walks away.

“Go get her, tiger.”

Aubrey barely has time to breath to calm herself down before suddenly Chloe is there, up close her eyes are bluer than Aubrey thought was possible. The simple black dress hugs her body tightly, leaving her legs on full display while her flaming red hair falls in waves over her shoulders and the look is completed with black heels.

She looks absolutely stunning and Aubrey doesn’t know how she’s not gonna make a fool out of herself. 

“Hey.” Chloe raises her voice somewhat to be heard over the blaring music and steps closer, eyes ranking over Aubrey’s form before their eyes lock. 

“Hi.”

“I’m Chloe.”

“I know.” Chloe raises a perfectly plugged eyebrow high on her forehead at the quick answer and Aubrey flushes deep red before stuttering out an explanation. “We share a couple of classes. I’m Aubrey Posen.”

“I know.” Taking on her earlier answer, Chloe giggles and grins and Aubrey doesn’t know what to do.

There’s a lull in the conversation where Chloe seemingly gives her the opportunity to take it wherever she wants to, content in just studying her. Aubrey’s brain is going overdrive, trying to come up with a flirty thing to say before Chloe realizes she is boring and leaves her to easily find somebody else at the party. Her palms are sweating and her mouth is dry so she downs the rest of her drink, hoping the liquid courage will help. Chloe watches her with curious eyes, searching for something that Aubrey doesn’t show easily.

And what happens next is what Aubrey considers the be the worst moment of her life.

“Um, are you lost?”

The color drains from her face in mortification and she desperately wishes for the invisible delete button that would forever erase the words she just said. Teeth bites her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood

“Is that a pick-up line?” Chloe’s eyes twinkles with glee as her head tilts to the side, and the amusement that laces her voice makes Aubrey’s cheeks turn bright red to the tip of her ears.

“I – I, don’t –“

“Because if it is, then yes.” Chloe’s grin turns sultry and she bites her bottom lip. “Can you show me the way to your bedroom?”

Aubrey’s heart drops to the bottom of her feet as her mouth hangs open in disbelief but when Chloe can’t hold in her giggles anymore, Aubrey finally lets out the breath that she has been holding in for what felt like hours.

“You’re good.” Aubrey breaths out with a smile.

Chloe grins proudly and bounces on her feet. “Thanks!” 

“Do you want to dance?”

Aubrey bites the inside of her cheeks to keep from grinning too much and gently takes Chloe’s outstretched hand, letting her pull to the dancefloor where they dance for the rest of the night.

And when Aubrey leaves the party with Chloe’s number in her phone and the lingering feeling of her lips against hers, she vaguely thinks flirting isn’t as stupid as she thought it was.

* * *


End file.
